


Sacrifice

by Lenkia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is 22, Betrayal, Boss/Employee Relationship, Claiming Bites, Complete, Dark, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Imprinting, Mommy Kink, Omega Ben Solo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Rutting, Submissive Ben Solo, Thriller, rey is 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: Ben knows that his mother has sacrificed a lot in order to build her company.But he never expected to become one of them…
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 👁👄👁 
> 
> I just needed a break from my main stories, feels like I'm somewhat stuck with them. So I wrote on this bad boy instead and I really loved how it came out. I hope you do too. 
> 
> Before reading;  
> \- Please read the tags (there is nothing explicit until chapter two, though)  
> \- Please mind errors, English is not my first language  
> \- Don't like it? Don't read it!

Ben is late to the fucking meeting, yet he’s hiding in one of the stalls. 

No one is in the WC with him. He cannot hear water running or others beside him doing their business. Everyone is either plastered by their computers or starting this week's meetings - which Ben should be attending right now. 

But he just needs a few seconds of rest. Just needs some time to breathe and collect himself. This morning itself has been hell. The alarm didn’t ring for some reason and the sudden panic of seeing the late clock just destroyed Ben the rest of the day. 

Running to the bathroom, he jumped into the shower only for the water to turn ice-cold and he accidentally spilled coffee all over his brand new shirt Leia had told him to wear. Then it had been his keys - he suddenly couldn’t find them, and when he rushed out the door not one fucking taxi would stop for him. He had to take the subway in desperation. 

By the time he walked through the door of his mother's company, _the Resistance’s Hair Care_ , he was just exhausted and so nervous because Leia told him last night that today's meeting is  _ very  _ important and he needs to be there on time. 

But Ben just needed to calm down. 

He glances at his wrist. The meeting started two minutes ago. 

It’s sick how fast time passes by. One moment he was sitting with his roommate eating instant mac-and-cheese stressing over finals, and the next he’s walking into his new job with the suit and all. 

It was so obvious and expected that Ben would follow his mother's lead. That’s why he chose business as his major and now his life will consist of selling and promoting hair products.

Braiding and hairstyling run in the family. 

But Ben is now one week into his new job and he hates it. It isn’t the job he hates, but himself. Ben has always been an awkward giant his whole life and being in the business industry requires just the opposite characteristics. 

So when walking into the Resistance's building about a week ago, everyone’s eyes rested on the son of Leia Organa - the legendary Alpha president herself. They expected confidence, experience, and reliance. 

Instead, they got a Ben Solo with shy eyes and an awkward smile. And the fact that he’s an Omega didn’t make the whole thing better. 

Ben sighs, rubbing his face with his palm. One week and it’s already killing him. Everyone still glances and whispers around him and his mother just keeps bossing him around. She does with everybody but it’s more personal. 

_ Ben, fix your posture. Ben, straighten your suit next time. Ben, get us that deal or I’m firing your ass! _

Ben knows he’s been a disappointment to his mother this week and just the thought of spending the rest of his life like this kills him. 

So when Ben came in this morning already late, he just couldn’t deal with being a disappointment today too. He just needed some rest from his mother's sharp eyes, so he hides in a bathroom stall as he did in high school. It was not easy to be a male Omega in that environment - he was bullied a lot. 

Once again, Ben glance at his wrist. Four minutes late. 

He needs to get his shit together and get to that meeting. 

When he walks out, he throws himself a glance at the mirror. His hair is a mess that he smooths out with his fingers and he hides the coffee-stain the best he can with his blazer. With some cold water, he freshens up his face a bit, staring at his black eyes. 

“You can do this, Solo…”, he whispers to himself before walking out of the bathroom. 

It takes time before Ben reaches the room where the meeting is held. He must go through several hallways and it’s the same decor everywhere he goes. White walls, grey carpets, and one plant by each glass door. Ben is only lucky to find the right place, for he sees his mother through the door sitting by the table with the others attending it. 

Ben hopes he can slide in the meeting without causing any interrupting or attention. 

Of course, he can’t. The moment he opens the door his mothers stops talking, turning her head to him like the rest of the ten others attended. 

_ Fuck… _

“I’m sorry for being late; traffic…”, Ben mumbles humbly, feeling his cheeks tint. 

His mother throws him a look that can kill and Ben cringes, hurrying to the last empty seat before a voice interrupts him. 

“Hold up.” 

Ben freezes, looking up to find a woman staring straight at him and the look she gives him knocks his breath away. Everyone else in the room looks at the two with raised eyebrows. 

The woman has wide, big brown eyes that dig into his own. Her expression is almost equal to shock as if she’s discovered something extraordinary, and Ben can’t help but feel overwhelmed. He has been stared at this whole week but her glance alone is enough to cause his legs to shake. It’s filled with emotions that somehow match the tight, houndstooth suit-dress and winged, dramatic eyeliner she wears. It’s powerful, dangerous and whispers of lust. 

Ben smells her next and his own eyes widen. She’s an Alpha, just like his mother. But his mother has never smelled like that. Like she's... hungry. 

Thankfully, the room is filled with Beta’s that look equally confused as Ben. It only seems like his mother has a clue of what’s going on - she bits her lips and lowers her face predatory when her brain gets to work. 

“President Leia”, the Alpha says, eyes not leaving Ben once as she leans towards his mother. “Care to introduce me to our latest member of this meeting?” 

Ben swallows. Why does she stare at him like that? 

“Ah, this is my son Ben Solo. Ben, this is Rey Palpatine - president of _Palpatine Beauty_.” Leia suddenly seems very excited to introduce him - nothing like those annoying glares she has been sending him all week. 

“Yes, of course, I know of you Mrs. Palpatine!”, Ben says with a smile, just like he learned to. Always please your clients and Rey Palpatine is an important and powerful one, according to his mother. “I admire your work.” 

Rey still stares at him, only her lips turn into a small smile, and Ben’s own disappears. It’s so unsettling and he feels like prey under her disturbing gaze. 

“It’s Ms…” 

Ben feels his cheeks tint once again. He apologizes before lowering his face and hurrying to his seat. 

As the meeting goes on, Ben is careful to take notes of everything his mothers say to the other Alpha. It keeps him alert and learns him good techniques he can use in the future. But each time Ben looks up to watch the other discuss or add a remarkable addition, his eyes are immediately met by Reys. 

It startles him how intensely she stares him down. It’s as if the meeting around her isn’t happening - she doesn’t even seem to be listening. Ben feels his eyes widen, glancing around himself in search of anyone else's expression - to see if they notice what’s happening. This isn’t natural. This is her meeting but she doesn’t seem to care at all. 

It only seems to be him and when he looks back at Rey, she grins. As if amused by Ben’s confusion. It actually scares him. 

_ What is wrong with her? _

He starts to sweat because he can feel her eyes on him as the meeting goes. Minutes go by, turning into hours and Ben can’t even take notes anymore. His nose is assaulted by the smell of Alpha and he wonders if Rey Palpatine even takes suppressants. Most Alphas don’t - they can be so narcissistic. 

That’s why most of them are leaders and that includes female Alphas too. There weren’t many, just like male Omegas, but finding them at the top of a company is easy. And Rey Palpatine is one of them - just like Leia.

His mother told him yesterday that this meeting is important. That if pleased, Palpatine would agree on a collaboration that could bring _the Resistance Hair Care_ to a whole new level. Ben hadn’t paid any attention to it, because in his ear he only heard his mother telling him to behave. 

Palpatine Beauty’s president is supposedly one of the youngest and freshest in the business. Their line was all about boosting confidence and power into women and men with their make-up and with the president as a female Alpha, it really lives up to its promise. 

Other than that, Ben knows nothing of _Palpatine Beauty_ and it’s president - who stares at him as intensely as she had the moment he arrived. 

Sweat collects under his armpits and Ben’s legs twitch as he stares at his clock. When will this meeting end? He needs to get some fresh air or eat something - the smell and stare of Alpha are too much. 

Ben being an Omega has never affected him besides those few times a year he has heats. Just jerking himself to death in a nest a week straight and then back to life. His suppressants are strong and good and he forgets sometimes of his designation. 

But when she stares at him like that, he’s reminded of it and he does  _ not  _ like it at all. 

Ben likes to eat his lunch alone, late so that he doesn’t need to bump into anyone and chit chat. Even his mother doesn’t bother to invite him to the table where most of his co-workers sit. It feels like high-school all over again. 

So when Leia sends him a text to meet him by the sushi place next to the building, Ben can’t help but shake in nervousness. 

Leia doesn’t even talk to him, besides those times she yells orders, so it’s not a coincidence that she asks the day after the important meeting happened. When Rey Palpatine had stared him down as if he had run over her cat. 

It had been such a weird situation. 

From the moment Ben ran out of that conference room, to when he went to bed the same night, he couldn’t stop thinking of President Rey. How her eyes bore into him, her expression almost blank beside those small, predatory smiles she gave him. It made Ben really wonder if he had done something to offend her. 

Maybe she didn’t like male Omegas? Maybe he had offended her when he came late to the meeting?

Oh God, Ben hopes it's not that.  What if she told Leia that? Then he’s overthinking for no reason because lunch will be his mother’s opportunity to bash him and nothing else. Even if Palpatine hasn’t decided on Leia’s request yet, maybe she’ll just dip sushi in soya while telling him that she declined because he came late. 

What if Leia fires him? 

No one will hire Ben - he’s the shittiest businessman there is. How can a businessman be fucking  _ shy? _

By the time Ben walks into the sushi place, seeing Leia sitting in a booth furthest in, he’s already sweating in uneasiness and slides ungracefully in the seat in front of his mother. 

“Mother, you wanted to see me?” Ben says it like a question. 

Leia eyes him with calculating eyes as she dips a piece of sesame-covered salmon in wasabi. 

“I’ve already ordered for you. Twelve pieces, right?” Suddenly a plate is placed in front of him, the timing as if in a movie and Ben feels a bit confused - thanking the worker.

“Y-yeah, twelve…” 

His mother is suddenly extremely nice - for being her, that is. 

They eat half their food in silence and Ben can barely feel the taste. With a few glances here and there, Ben tries to analyze his mother with what he has. 

She looks determined, yet nervous - maybe guilty? Her eyes are sharp and furrowed, yet she chews on her lips and picks on her nails. It’s a weird combination of emotions and weird on Leia of all people because Ben doesn't know anyone more goal-minded as his mother. She loves her company tremendously and will sacrifice anyone to build it towards greater success. 

She has sacrificed her youth, her marriage, and even Ben’s childhood. 

What does she have to sacrifice this time? And what is it that makes her feel guilty about it? 

Leia didn’t seem half as guilty when sacrificing those other factors… 

“Mother, you wanted to see me.” This time Ben says it with confidence, tired of overthinking at this point. 

Leia’s stormy eyes seem to clear up and she exchanges it quickly to a smile - like a true businesswoman. 

“Right!” She puts down her chopsticks and braids her fingers together. “I wanted to talk to you about yesterday's meeting.” 

Ben swallows. So his speculation was right. 

“Did it go as you... expected?” 

Here it comes. Rey Palpatine must have said something and now his mother, his  _ own _ mother, will fire him. Maybe that’s why she is conflicted and nice, because who fires their own son? Her concerns would likely be the press - they’ll either praise her for such fierce Alpha decisions or bash her to the ground. Maybe she’s trying to tell him to keep it quiet by buying sushi? She knows he loves sushi-

“Oh yeah, it was great! Even better than I anticipated.” Ben feels his brain stop working. 

“...What?” 

“Yes, I think I’ve convinced president Rey to accept the suggestion.” 

“Y-you have?”, Ben asks wide eyes, completely surprised. Even if Ben didn’t have much information about the meeting, he knew that it was a tactic for Leia to test the company’s boundaries with Rey’s. Leia didn't expect anything at all from this meeting, since her suggestion was a bit over the top. “How?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _ completely _ convinced… My suggestion wasn’t  _ just _ a feather, Ben. It’s the whole damn chicken, so, understandably, she isn’t fully convinced.” 

Ben nods. Right, that seems fair - reasonable. 

“She just  _ needs _ that extra push. Just a bit more encouraging and we’ll have her! This deal, it’ll be huge for the company Ben - to a whole new level!” 

“Right!” Ben nods, getting caught up in his mother's excitement. “Right, just a bit more encouraging-”

“And I thought that you could be the one to do that…” 

Leia’s words cause immediate silence. It takes a second for Ben to register what his mothers say and when it does, he drops his jaw - too dumbfounded to care about the same worrying look on his mother's face that once again appears. 

“...What?”

“It’s only right that you do it, Ben.” Leia’s smile somewhat falters.

“What are you talking about?” Ben is so confused and his worries change gears constantly - it’s a mess in his head. He doesn’t even know how to give an ‘extra push’, but the deal is too huge for Ben to even get involved with. “W-why me? Why don’t you give that task to Dameron instead?” 

“Dameron isn’t this company's future - you are!”, Leia says, pointing a finger at his chest. “And it’s time that you step up for that role too.” 

“But- but mom…” Ben leans forwards, feeling somewhat panicked and overwhelmed. “I just graduated, what if I fail? We can’t afford it…” 

Leia then gives him  _ that _ look. That look when her lips turn into a straight line, head slightly tilted, and next comes that miserable sigh. It’s an expression she used to give Ben whenever he came home from school crying because of the bullies. When he asked mom to stay and play with him instead of going to work at the company all the time. When he cried for Han after he passed - just wanting his father when he and Leia suddenly were stuck with each other. They never went along. 

It’s the face of pure pity - of guilt, of wrongdoing. Ben doesn’t understand

“It’s just one dinner, dear… Just one dinner with president Rey”, she mumbles with a weak smile and Ben thinks he’s gone insane when he sees her eyes turn glassy because his mom  _ never _ cries. “The company I worked so hard for will become extraordinary if you just have one dinner with her...” 

“Mom, I don’t have to do this! Dameron can do it, I don’t mind-”, Ben rambles in panic, but Leia shakes her head in demonstration.

“No… No, only you can do it, Ben.” Those glassy eyes disappear with a deep exhale and suddenly vulnerability is no more. Ben can only stare at her with wide, confused eyes as she raises a hand to call for a waiter. She doesn’t look at him anymore - almost avoiding eye contact. “It’s for the company… it’s for the company.” 

Leia repeats that several times. It sounds like she’s trying to persuade herself. 

On Friday night, Ben likes to order home pizza and sleep in front of the Office on Netflix. Other times his roommate from college, Armitage Hux, calls and asks if he wants to go get wasted. Ben tags alone. He doesn’t like to get wasted but he has a fun time with Hux, laughing and drinking until his friends vomit violently and then the night ends. 

It’s pretty standard for a 22-year-old man. What isn’t standard, however, is to work in the form of dinner with a scary, Alpha president of a huge company. 

Ben would trade anything right now to be on his sofa and laugh at Steve Carell’s replicas with a mouth stuffed with Dominos, then be here. In front of a huge mansion with an ironed suit on, a bottle of wine in his hands, and sweat dripping down his forehead. 

His mother has texted him all orders, which is weird because she usually calls to scream them into his brain. She has been weird the whole week but Ben is nervous enough as it is. He doesn’t need a damn Alpha yelling in his ear to make sure that the wine is handmade from the lower legion of Nice and that he must straighten his damn posture when talking. 

How did he even get himself in this situation? Why couldn’t his mother just have picked her  _ beloved _ Poe Dameron instead of him? 

This deal is huge, major progress for the company. If he fucks this up,  _ everyone  _ will hate him - including his mother. 

And Rey Palpatine - he still doesn’t know what her deal is. From the stares throughout the meeting, the only thing Ben caught was her predatory eyes and that could mean a lot of things. His number one theory is that she hates him. It can’t be the opposite - that she  _ likes  _ him. She is probably ten years his senior and way too attractive for him. 

No, ridiculous. Rey Palpatine must hate him. 

Ben should’ve told his mother that. What if the president just opens the door and sighs in his presence? Just says a quick ‘no’ and slams the door in his face? 

_ Fuck, he really should’ve told Leia that.  _

Whatever. He’s here now and Leia’s words echo in his ear. Ben is the future of _the Resistance Hair Care_ and he must act like it. 

With a final exhale, Ben wipes the sweat off his forehead and walks towards the entrance. 

He rings on the doorbell and he can hear the tunes echo inside the mansion. 

_ You can do this, Solo. You can do this.  _

_ The meeting between  _ the Resistance Hair Care _ and  _ Palpatine Beauty _ is finished by lunch and Leia Organa thanks everyone for great participation as they pack up to leave.  _

_ Leia hasn’t even had the chance to stand up before she sees her son already out the door and she can’t help to sigh.  _

_ Ben doesn’t see the potential in himself and it bothers Leia to the point where she has to grab him by the ear and remind him, but it only seems to push him away. The two of them never got along the way he did with his father. It’s not so weird, Han being an Omega too, but it still stings.  _

_ Especially since he passed away several years ago.  _

_ "President Leia?” The Alpha turns to the young president whose eyes are stuck by the door, lips in a careful smile. “May I have a word with you alone, please?” _

_ Leia smiles. Her son finally came to use this week. “Of course, dear.”  _

_ By the time the last man leaves, Rey Palpatine stands by the windows. Looking down at the buildings around them, tilting her head in thought. People walking and cars by the roads look like ants from here. They’re on the 31st floor - the highest of the building. Leia often saves it for important meetings like this one.  _

_ “President Rey, what is the matter you’d like to discuss?”, Leia asks but she already knows what this is about. The fact that Palpatine hadn't let her sight of her son the moment he arrived gave it away. Her scent sent spikes around her and it took everything in Leia not to combust in her seat. Possessing Alpha’s smelled sardonically and beastly.  _

_ Rey turns around, causing her perfectly styled hair to sway with the movement. Her brown eyes are still alert like a fox, or a lion, and Leia recognizes them. She wore the same eyes when she was hunting down Han Solo that late-night decades ago.  _

Oh, to be young.

_ “President Leia, it seems like I have imprinted on your son.”  _

_ Leia raises her eyebrows in surprise. Sure did she know of this, but to think Rey would say it so bluntly is a shock. But Palpatine's has always negotiated like this - forward and aggressively. That’s why they are so successful.  _

_ “Is that so?”, Leia asks, foreign surprise.  _

_ Rey sighs, before turning to the other Alpha. “This deal - this collaboration,” Her head tints playfully. “It’s not a small favor you're asking from  _ Palpatine Beauty _ …”  _

_ “I’m fully aware of that”, Leia smiles.  _

_ This meeting was just testing the waters. Leia wanted to see how far she could get with  _ Palpatine Beauty _ \- she didn’t expect anything from this at all. Like Rey mentions, asking for a collaboration like this is daring and Leia knew that the chances of Palpatine to decline would be around 90% percent.  _

_ “I was going to politely deny your offer - I knew that the moment I walked through these doors. I respect you deeply, President Leia, so that’s why I came anyway.” Rey’s eyes wander back to the seat where her son sat just minutes ago, before looking back at Leia. “But… I think we could arrange something if you do something for me.”  _

Bluntly, forward and aggressively - how typical Palpatine. 

_ “President Rey, dear...”, Leia chuckles, shaking her head. “It’s really not appropriate. My son is just a boy - only 22-years-old. Aren’t you turning 30 this year?”  _

_Rey’s eyes turn small, almost like she’s threatened by the other Alpha in the room - even if it’s his mother she’s talking with. Leia can’t help but feel pleased. If she acts bluntly with Leia, then she needs to humble herself. They’re still in_ _the Resistance building_ _, after all._

_ This is her territory.  _

_ “President, as a fellow Alpha you know what imprinting means. I’m offering a peaceful solution together with this deal. You’d be a fool to not agree with this.”  _

_ “I may be a businesswoman, but I’m also a mother”, Leia adds and it looks like the Alpha across the room is ready to burst. Her fists are clenched and trembling - pupils dilated in aggression. Her scent filling the room is as hostile. _

_ Leia can’t believe this. This morning she had no hope of succeeding in this deal, knowing that the odds weren’t good enough, but now  _ she _ is the one with the upper hand - dangling the meat in front of the lion. Her son has been nothing but works this week, yet he has brought her the most luck Leia has had in years.  _

_ This deal will be enormous for the company! _

_ “President…”, Rey mumbles, trying to contain her anger, and Leia smirks. “I don’t think you understand. I  _ will _ have your son, one way or another. Either I decline this collaboration and take your son with force, or you agree with the deal you wanted, in exchange for giving away your son to me. It doesn’t have to be dirty.”  _

_ Leia tilts her head with raised eyebrows before shrugging - sitting back in the chair with crossed legs. It’s easy to ignore the burning stare Rey sends her - being a businesswoman for years makes it simple to avoid them by now.  _

_ Leia sighs before crossing her arms next, turning her face to the young president. Her expression is vacant.  _

_ “If I sacrifice my son to you, then the deal better be good.”  _

_ Rey walks towards her seat and takes her expensive, black Birkin bag from the floor as she smirks satisfied.  _

_ “I think you’ve figured it out by now, president Leia. I’d burn my whole company down for your son. This deal  _ will _ be good.”  _

_ Then Rey Palpatine turns her back and leaves, her high heels making her steps echo in the empty room. Leia watches her until she’s out of sight - sighing before throwing her head back and rubbing her eyes. Leia believes in her. Alpha’s imprinting on their Omega can get aggressive, so Rey would have Ben one way or another.  _

_ But Leia just happened to get the best deal out of Palpatine's aggressiveness.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags and thank you for reading Sacrifice! 😘

Once Ben knocks on the door, he smooths out his tie and looks at his car parked in the driveway with a sigh. It's a sort of comfort knowing that it’ll be there once this  _ meeting is _ finished; ready to take him back to his comfort and home. 

The door opens, making Ben straighten his spine, and a tired-looking servant greets him with red eyes and grey hair - clearly ready to go home for the day. 

“Welcome, Mr. Solo. Ms. Palpatine will be down shortly. Please have a seat by the dinner table three lefts after the staircase one floor up.”

Ben, completely overwhelmed, nods hurriedly as the servant walks by him and out for the day, almost running to his car parked beside his.  It’s not so surprising why the servant looks tired. When Ben walks inside, closing the damn port of a door, he can almost see his reflection on the shiny marble floor. Every corner has at least ten candles lit, causing an almost horror-house effect if it wasn’t for the extremely modern furnishing compensating it for romance instead. 

The poor servant must’ve had a rough day today…. 

Just one step into the mansion and the smell of Alpha hits Ben in the face.  It’s not unpleasant as it was in the meeting; daring and spicy. It certainly smells better, strong, and somehow cozy. It makes Ben feel taken care of as if a big blanket wraps around his shoulders and warms him up. Maybe it’s the candles that add to the coziness too. 

Either way, it’s a nice space. That tingling uncertainty lingering in the pit of his stomach is just Ben’s nervousness talking.

With slow steps, he follows the directions up one floor and three lefts before the sight of a big table filled with delights cause him to stop. Everything, from a big turkey to fresh fruits is placed on a black wooden table elegantly. There are no lights on here either, only candles lighting up the place and it makes Ben somewhat chuckle humorless.

It reminds him of those cult movies when they sacrifice goats and shit. Will his career be the goat after this meeting?

Leia texted him that Ms. Palpatine had invited him for dinner at her place, which feels a bit personal for Ben’s taste. A fancy restaurant would’ve worked just fine yet he understands why the president would want to discuss business here. It certainly would be a shame to not use this incredible space and opportunity to show her riches in order to claim dominance. Such a typical Alpha move. 

At last, Ben sits on one of the two chairs by the big table, placing his portfolio beside him while glancing at the food. There is wine already set out by the wine glasses - Ben puts the one he brought beside it. Every item looks delicious yet Ben dreads he’ll be too nervous to even consume a grape.  If he fucks this deal up, he’ll never survive his mother’s disappointment, but Leia was so sure that he could do this. Ben remembers how his mother had looked so guilty and depressed, hovering over the sushi, but he had warned her. She doesn’t really have the right to be angry if this doesn’t come through. 

“Welcome, Mr. Solo.” 

Ben almost has a heart attack, jumping to his feet so suddenly that the chair behind him tilts dangerously. He turns around, facing the hostess with a palm placed on his chest as if calming his strained heart. 

Incredible; he didn’t hear her at all. 

“Ms. Palpatine, you scared me!”, Ben says, stumbling over his words, before letting his eyes run over her body. “You- you look lovely!”

Just like the food, her outfit is over the top. She’s wearing a long, red dress with a slit by the side revealing her tan, long leg. The split ends with her hips and reveals the fact that she isn’t wearing any panties. The neckline is as deep, showing off her sharp collarbones, and almost ends by her navel - revealing the fact that she isn’t wearing a bra either. With black high heels, and matching black, smoky eyes, she gives him a devilish grin through red lips. Even her hair is ironed and sways beautifully when she chuckles. 

If Ben dares to think such, she truly is a beauty - a feast to the eye. She carries such confidence and power that makes one shrink under her. Ben wouldn’t be surprised if there was some kind of fan group on Twitter that tagged and begged Ms. Palpatine to run them over with a car. 

“I’ll say the same…” 

Ben blushes at her words and shivers violently when that same, daring smell from the meeting meets his nose. It’s so tangy, possessive, and matches her amused eyes. Ben has never sensed that smell before, yet even so, it makes him uneasy and itchy. The Omega in him wants to run for some reason. 

But he can’t.

“Thank you so much for inviting me to your lovely home, president Rey. I bought some wine for dinner,” he says enthusiastically, trying to change the aura of the room. He points at the bottles. “But I see that you’ve already got it handled.” 

_ God, Ben feels so grown up talking like this. _ It was only at the start of the year that he and Hux shot each other with nerf guns over the last package of ramen.    


“Oh, we have the whole night to ourselves,” she says, walking to her side of the table. The heels echo dramatically. How could Ben not have heard her approach? “We’ll go through them slowly. The night is young, after all…” 

Ben hurries to the other side of the table to drag the chair out for her - gentleman style. She looks up and smiles thankfully while sitting. “And please, Mr. Solo; call me Rey.” 

“Of course. The same goes here; call me Ben.” 

As Ben goes back to his chair, he can’t help but feel good about himself. So far it’s going great. Rey doesn’t seem angry about Ben being late for the meeting. At all. Maybe he exaggerated a bit. 

The dinner goes smoothly. Rey urges him to drink and they toast for their own company several times. The wine gets to him good and the nervousness disappears for each conversation and each glass he gulps down.  President Palpatine is extremely funny and charming in an adult way. The food is so delicious that Ben somehow blocks out that scary smell she sends off. Getting distracted by small, uncalculated movements instead. How she leans her chest forward graciously, how she tilts her head to reveal a smooth gland-covered neck - non-bitten. He doesn’t acknowledge the predacious glares she gives him. 

A glance at the clock hanging on the wall tells Ben that they’ve been chatting and dining for hours. It’s time that he dives towards his goal - the reason for his presence.  Ben somewhat panics when he clears his throat, feeling a bit uneasy and dizzy.  _ Fuck _ , he cannot fail this because he got too drunk! His mother will kill him and he’s sure that the media won’t be a worry of hers then.

“Right. Rey. Let's get into the business,” he says, trying to clear his head while leaning down to grab the portfolio. 

“Oh, yes. Let's get into business...”, Rey purrs with an enormous grin, resting the wine glass against her luscious lips. Ben is too nervous to notice, attempting to sharpen his senses while opening the damn bag. His fingers suddenly feel clumsy and big - he shouldn't have drunk so much. 

“So, I know that the Resistance requests quite a deal. But I truly believe that a collaboration like this can prove to our consumers that we truly care about beauty and its-”

“Yeah,” Rey interrupts, gulping down the last of the win. Nodding carefree as she puts down the glass. “The deal is on.” 

Ben stills, staring at the president with widened eyes who suddenly stands up, stretching her limbs with a satisfied smile. “...What?” 

“The moment you walked through my door I signed the contract and sent it to your mother. That’s why I arrived a bit late. I apologize for that.”

Ben is completely dumbfounded, jaw dropped. If she has already agreed to the collaboration, then why is he here? What is the reason for this dinner?  And what does she mean by ‘the moment you walked through my door’? 

“I- I don’t understand…” Ben mumbles, confused and gone. 

Rey suddenly walks closer to him. And the smell,  _ god the smell, _ it hits Ben like a truck on a highway. He had been so gone in the president's companionship that he stopped noticing how much the aggressive scent suddenly intensified. At the start of the dinner, his Omega had wanted to run but now his Omega wants to flee. 

Rey seems to notice that, her grin only expanding. 

“What is there to understand?”, she asks. Creeping closer and closer towards Ben like a lion towards a zebra; steps light and careful. “The deal is on. Your mother got it her way, now I get it in mine.” 

“W-What does that even mean?” Ben yells, standing up so fast that the chair behind him falls. He can’t control his Omega anymore; his entire body is shaking in danger and the alcohol is not doing him any good either. 

Rey actually giggles, as if she finds his panicking adorable, and Ben won’t have it anymore. 

This Alpha is crazy. Enjoying flustering a male Omega - very fucking funny. 

“If the deal is on, then I see no reason to be here so I’m going to head out now.” Ben leans down to reach for his portfolio for the last time. “Thank you for the dinner, Ms. Palpatine, but I think we’re done here-” 

Before Ben can finish the sentence, he sees from the corner of his eyes Rey jumping towards him, actually  _ jumping _ towards him like an animal. The force makes him grunts loudly, falling to the floor with his back first. Opening his eyes, he sees Rey sitting on his hips, thighs bent on each side, and just for a second Ben sees her state.

Eyes wide, pupils dilated like a feral caveman and chest heaving in excitement. Drool is running down her chin and she’s licking her lips while smirking as if she’s the happiest Alpha in the world. 

_ She’s hunting, _ Ben realizes and his breath hitch by the fact.  _ She’s hunting- _

Rey leans down and kisses him hard. 

It takes Ben so off-guard that he doesn’t do anything. He just lays there with widened eyes as Rey pushes her tongue into his mouth. Her grunts and moans are terrifying because at this point it doesn't even sound human anymore. Even her violent kiss has turned more into licking and sucking every corner as to taste his saliva. 

“Fuck, Omega...”, she mumbles against his lips - breath heavy. “I would’ve given away my whole company to your mother if I knew you’d taste this good.” 

That somehow breaks the shock and Ben twitch; the mention of his mother waking him up from the spell. 

So when Rey leans down for another kiss, Ben sits up and pushes the Alpha off him. She lands on the floor with a grunt. Her actions and words echo in his head -  _ everything _ just echoes in his head. 

Rey Palpatine kissed him. She kissed him and called him an Omega. Her eyes have been eating him up the moment he arrived to the meeting a week ago and suddenly Ben feels so stupid -  _ he feels so fucking stupid! _

That smell, the whole time that smell had warned him to hide from the hunting Alpha. His Omega knew from the start that she was after him. But Ben was too insecure to realize that the president was attracted to him from the start; his self-doubt blinded him. 

But what do his mother and their companies have to do with this? With him?

“What are you talking about?” Ben cries, writhing backward as Rey crawls towards him again - biting her lip in excitement. Like a cat hunting a wounded mouse, her eyes shine with playfulness. “Why are you mentioning my mother?”

“Oh, mommy hasn’t told you? I’m your mommy now! Your mine, Omega. Whatever you like it or not, I’ve imprinted on you,” she laughs and Ben stills, face turn pale.

Imprinted. An Alpha, a president of a world-leading company, has imprinted. On him. 

It’s dangerous. Alphas imprinting are violent, turn animalistic, and hungry for the smell of blood. The blood of their teeth digging into their Omega’s glands. There have been cases of destination-crimes from decades back. Alphas who take Omega’s by force, Alphas killing others for even looking at their Omega, Alphas that take suicide if their Omegas are already claimed. They risk their lives, poor or rich, just to claim the Omega they imprinted on. 

It happens and it happens every day, even today. 

Even to Ben.

“I can’t believe I waited a week to have you, but business is business.” Before Ben knows it, Rey is back in his lap, pushing her pelvis into his. She takes a grip of his chin and lips to aim for his gland as she mumbles; “I’m going to take such good care of you, Omega-”

In a pure dreaded panic, Ben pushes Rey off him with a cry. “Get off me!”

The push is hard, even harder than before and Ben throws his arms around in blinding fear. While Rey lands on the floor a second time, he feels his nails dig into the soft skin of her face and the Alpha falls with a loud scream. 

Escaping the grip Ben stands up immediately, stumbling a few times like a newborn foal before he looks at the Alpha on the floor. She has both her palms across her face, the dress is wrinkled and pooled around her on the floor dramatically and hair is now a mess - strands everywhere on her face. She’s quivering on the floor and she seems painfully wounded. 

_ Fuck, what if he really hurt her bad?  _

“P-President…” Ben whispers, voice cracking and full of worry. 

But when Rey looks up, Ben freezes. She’s grinning, even if blood is seeping through the wound on her cheek. 

“Fuck, I’m getting so wet by this...”, the Alpha whispers before reaching for her heels - slowly taking them off while staring Ben right into his eyes. “You better run, Omega. You’re going to taste so good when I catch you...”

It seems like every cell in Ben’s body dies a microsecond before rebirthing again. He simply blanks out, the fear that sweeps through him is almost unbelievable. The fact that if he doesn’t get out now, doesn’t escape the clutches of this Alpha, he’s going to be claimed one way or another. 

She won’t back down now, not if what she says is true. 

So he does the only thing he can; he listens to his Omega. 

Ben runs. 

He bolts out the room, almost crashing into walls several times before getting his balance right and running again. He should’ve never thrown her like that or put up with a fight. Alpha instincts turn on by it; they get more into their role when they have to hunt the Omega down. 

Ben's eyes start to water as his breath turns heavier, almost flying down the stairs.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck he needs to get to his car, he’s in so much shit- _

Of course, when Ben arrives at the door, he tests the handle and it’s locked. 

“Ben!” He freezes by Rey singing his name, echoing from the first floor. “Where are you?” 

The house is still completely dark beside the candles and Ben looks around him in a complete panic, heart beating almost dangerously. He sees a closet and makes a stupid decision to hide in there. 

Closing the door behind him, Ben tries to silence his panicked breathing while leaning against the wall. Hiding beside hundred of Alpha-smelling coats hanging from the ceiling, Ben has to place a palm across his face to block the smell and whimpers from escaping. His sight turns hazy and it isn’t until taking out his phone from his pocket that Ben realizes he’s crying, tears dropping on the screen. 

He should call the police. He should call them and tell them that he’s being assaulted. They’ll probably laugh since he’s a male; he could easily knock her down. But he’s too much under the influence of Rey’s smell. Drunk, and too afraid. 

Male or not, he’s still an Omega. He can’t help to feel small under an Alpha’s gaze. 

Even if he called the police, they probably wouldn’t do much. Stopping an Alpha who has imprinted is near impossible and Rey probably has enough money to silence the whole law-enforcement. 

Either way, Ben should call the police. 

But he doesn’t. 

He calls someone else, someone he  _ needs _ to talk to. Someone he knows has everything to do with this because her name has been mentioned too many times to be innocent. 

Ben has a idea; picking on the leads from Rey’s choice of words. But he doesn’t want it to be true, _it can’t be true!_

“Hello?”

“Mother!”, Ben whispers and he suddenly can’t hold it in. He’s fully weeping now, sobbing by the comfort of hearing his mother in the middle of this horror movie. “Mother, you have to save me! Rey, she- she said that she’s imprinted on me and I’m scared! She keeps talking about- about…” 

It’s awfully quiet on Leia’s end and Ben turns silent, words dying on his lips. For every second that goes by, it only feeds into Ben’s theory and it slowly kills him. It slaughters his sanity. 

What he thought couldn’t be true, suddenly is. 

“Mother…”, Ben whispers. “Did you…”

It takes several seconds before Leia says; “Do it for the company, Ben…” 

Then she hangs up. 

Ben stares into a reverie, the phone beeping several times in his ear to inform that the call has ended. He stays like that for a long time as the tears on his cheeks dry and despair slowly overtakes. 

It isn’t until Ben feels a faint breath against his other ear, giggling a bit heavy, that his body starts to react again.  A violent shiver runs down his spine, every hair raises in fright and his eyes slightly widening when her soft, red lips caress the skin. 

“Caught you.” 

Her body is on his a second later and Ben grunts loudly when his head hits the closet-floor hard, but the pain is barely noticeable before a tongue finds its way inside his mouth. 

It’s heavy, slippery and blocks his screams. Like a hand reaching to grab his soul and leave him empty. 

Sprattling his body in an attempt to escape, Rey sits on him densely and rubs her naked cunt into the blazer with force. It’s too dark inside the closet, only black and red shadows dance around, and the small room is suddenly suffocating him by the smell of Alpha on hunt. It makes him dizzy, panic and tongue continuing to steal his breath away, and it's only a matter of time before Ben slips into unconsciousness. 

Is he going to die like this? 

Rey leans out just in time and Ben gasps for air. The Alpha isn’t half as bothered that he almost passed out and continues humping against his hips, licking his lips with big swipes. Using him to the last breath. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she pants high-pitched, as if climaxing any second. 

Ben coughs and hiccups, recoiling from her licks as he starts to weep in earnest. Trembling like a child, because he’s so scared. She just continues using him, like an object, even if he almost suffocated and Ben has never felt so disgusted in his life. 

“Get off me, bitch!” He screams, trying to push the Alpha off him, but she is quick to act - as if  _ smelling _ his intention. 

She pushes his face into the floor with a slam  _ hard _ and Ben gasps, feeling his brain shake by the force. Everything kind of stills for a moment. 

“Omega,” Rey says, breathing a bit heavy. As if annoyed being bothered in the middle of the humping. “Stay _ still _ .”

Even if darkness surrounds them, it feels like he’s drowning in voices and touches. Senses tangling together like a bag full of thread. It takes seconds of a whimpering silence before Ben can fully understand the sentence, head blank by the small concussion. 

He needs to bite his lip in order not to vomit in fright; a tightness bubbling up in the form of bile when he tries to move against her orders. Somewhere his Omega knows that the consequences will be bad.

A quick pulse of fear sweeps through him when the feeling of pedicured fingers drags the zipper of the black trousers down. 

“D-don’t do this,” Ben threatens, weak and meaningless. “My mom, she- she’ll-”

“Didn’t I already tell you, Omega” Rey sighs, pressing his face to the floor harder. “ _ I’m _ your mommy now. I thought you’d be smarter than this - do I have to spell it out to you?” 

“No…” Ben whines, because he doesn’t want to hear it - he doesn’t want to hear it,  _ dammit _ !

“President Leia sacrificed you for this deal and honestly; I couldn’t give a less shit about it, even if I had to pay a big price.” The room starts to spin, the truth blinding him in a disastrous panic.

“How could she- she-” Ben screams, clenching his eyes as several emotions of despair cause chest to ache. 

It’s disappointment, it’s anger, it’s betrayal. But… 

A humorless laughter echoes in the back of his head; a specter that has always seen in a different point of view. A view Ben has neglected up to this moment. 

_ Honestly,  _ the voice chuckles in the form of Ben Solo’s own tunes, _ didn’t you see this coming? _

“Do you think women like me and the president get to the top by  _ being nice?  _ By being _ generous? _ ” Rey chuckles, before taking a grip around Ben’s half-hardened cock unceremoniously - as if her plaything. Ben shrieks, digging his nails into the soft carpet of the closet and arching his chest with a twitch. 

It only pushes against Rey’s pelvis and she throws her head back with a moan by the contact, as if his unwilling touch is worth diamonds. Ben can feel her slick seep through his shirt, a damp spot forming in the white fabric and the bile dances between stomach and mouth again. 

“No, no my sweet Omega,” Rey gasps, pumping his cock slowly - torturous. “The only way to survive on the top is to  _ take _ . Take what you can and take it fast, otherwise someone will backstab you; even family.” 

Ben squirms and pushes, but the Alpha doesn’t budge. Such a small thing like her can hold him down only by being the bigger designation. It’s painfully ironic. “Good thing Alpha’s are good at taking. Omega’s, however, are good to be taken.”

Then Rey seizes him by the chin and every cry and sob gets stuck in his throat mid-way. It’s the first time he sees her, actually  _ looks _ her into the eye, and what he finds inside of the widened pupils makes him believe her when she says; 

“And you were  _ made  _ to be taken by me. So don’t cry when I do, okay?” 

Ben watches her stand on the knees, still a hand around him while wearing a dreamlike smile. It's almost ridiculous how much she looks like a queen; with the red dress pooling around their bodies and short hair a mess that somehow suits a queen - cheeks pink under the smokey make-up look and red nails digging into his ribcage where it rests. 

She sinks into him slowly, torturous; just as nerve wracking as the first moment Ben saw the president of  _ Palpatine Beauty _ and she moans so happily - as if claiming her throne. As if being inside Ben is her true purpose of life. 

“You were a business deal to Leia, but not to me; you’re my  _ everything. _ ” 

It’s hard not to believe, the way she’s shining like the sun on top of him; Skin glowing with nothing her own company will ever manage to create. But Ben refuses to believe it, because they’ve met two times in their lives and an imprinting is simply not enough to cover being someone’s  _ everything _ .

He doesn’t want to be Rey’s anything. He wants nothing to do with the Alpha, with his mother - with  _ anyone _ ! 

But does it even matter what Ben thinks? Has it ever mattered? 

Ben’s childhood was robbed by Leia, like the choice in major and workplace. She had uncaringly muted him whenever speaking, talking, wanting and with no consideration, Ben had followed her orders blindly - all the way to the edge of the mountain. Believing her,  _ trusting  _ her. 

Maybe it had been the Omega in him; the need of relying on the opposite designation. Or maybe it had been in the name of approval, the one Ben never had from his mother - always the weak, Omega son who’d never be capable of leading the company. 

But it doesn’t matter anymore. 

Ben came to good in other ways, didn’t he? Leia got the deal she wanted, the leash around his throat is now given to Rey and the world is still spinning. Nothing has really changed besides the owner, right?

“Fuck…” He whispers, shuddering violently. Not in pleasure, but in a pain he hasn’t felt since Han died. It hurts and it  _ hurts.  _ Ben places his forearm over his eyes. He wants his dad, he misses him so much. “ _ Fuck _ !” 

Rey rides him slowly at first, breathing puffy and moaning his name like a mantra. “Oh,  _ oh…  _ Ben, my Omega. So beautiful, so _ so  _ beautiful _. _ ” 

With soft motions, the Alpha tugs the arm from the Omega’s face and cups his cheeks. Through Ben’s blurry sight, he catches her dazed expression and giddy smile, looking like the happiest woman on earth. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Ben… I’m sorry.” 

A kiss lands by his right eye, right on a tear, and then the left; trailing down the streaks of drops. It somehow relaxes Ben; the aggressive pheromones lowering to empathy has a calming effect to it. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Omega. I promise...” 

The movements become faster successively; bit by bit, almost unnoticed by Ben who has turned into a puddle under Rey’s smothers in the form of kisses and touches. He doesn’t notice until his heart starts to beat faster, breath turning heavier for the second, and a burning pleasure in his pelvis beggins to build up. 

Rey’s cuddles and empty whispers become interrupted by her own pants she tries to silent in order not to startle him, but she doesn’t need to any longer. The moment Ben breaks from the spell, whining loudly, she leans forwards and claims his gland between her teeth. 

“Ben,  _ Ben, _ ” Rey cries once Ben stills, panting against his neck and mouthing the swollen gland. “Feel so good- makes mommy feel so good...” 

The small nibbling turns his body into jelly and he slumps to the ground like a yielding fish, hostage under the Alpha. But it doesn’t stop the panic bubbling up the surface and he grits his teeth in order to part his lips.

“S-stop-'' 

He wants her to stop calling herself that. It’s disgustig,  _ it’s so fucking disgusting,  _ but the Alpha begins to tighten, like they do when reaching the end, and it steal his breath away. Equalizing a knot, a female Alpha’s inside will compress and draw in the Omega to the point where they’ll be stuck for minutes and hours. The way Rey cries against his skin with violent movement tells that she’s near and it stirs an alarm inside of the Omega that just screams to run, run, run before it’s too late. 

He must’ve said his thoughts out loud because Rey grabs both his wrists and press them over his head hard.

“You’re mine,” she pants against his gland, vibrating the skin, and Ben throws his head back. “‘Gonna make you mine…”

“Please,” Ben cries with a voice never heard before; desperate and pleading - he doesn’t even know what for. “Please!  _ A-Alpha- _ ”

His choice of word, his  _ damn  _ choice of word, must have triggered her. Something must’ve clicked when Rey heard a shaken, tightened voice coming from the Omega she’s imprinted on, whispering her designation; a sign of submission. 

Rey gasps and cums and bites - all at the same time. 

Everything stills, only for a second. But it’s a long second and it’s a long second enough for Ben to realize that it’s over. It’s over. 

_ It’s over. _

Pain, pleasure and despair explodes inside of him; a feeling he doesn’t wish on anyone. It only becomes worse when one melts into the other. Rey’s teeth dug into his gland smooths it’s way down to his pelvis where an euphoric sensation overpowers him and through it all is that feeling of wrong which is the strongest of them all. 

It’s a mess that has him clenching his eyes and pushing his heels against the floor, whimpering loudly by the nauseated feeling of releasing spurts into the Alpha’s tight inside while blood is licked and pouring from his gland. 

Coming back down is only worse.

Rey's legs caging him trembles violently while she pants against his claimed gland, slowly raising her hip to test if they’re stuck. 

Ben shrieks in pain. They are. 

A silent moment passes by. Rey sucks his skin while glowing in the post-orgasm and Ben slowly and successively falls into panic. He feel his throat tighten, eyes bulge out and it feels like he’s breathing through a straw at the thought of- of-

But he stops to breathe altogether when Rey asks; “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Ben stills, and it’s sick how fast terror turns to forced pleasure than straight back to horror. Because even if Ben had a girlfriend, he would’ve lied straight to her face. Not that it would matter now, but her voice has turned into such tones of darkness that it steps of possessiveness. 

Even if recently claimed, stuck and bitten, his attention is only on her burning flame threatening to explode. 

“I- I don’t-” 

“Good. Then I don’t have to get rid of anyone,” she mumbles; sleepy and exhausted. Resting her cheek against his chest and he shivers when it slightly tugs. “From now on, you aren’t allowed to talk to anyone without my permission. You aren’t even allowed to be in the same  _ room _ with other women. I’d have to get rid of them if you do, and we don’t want that. Right, Ben? Only me, okay?”

Ben stares up at the ceiling; coats hanging around them like curtains. His new owner seems to care for him more than Leia ever did. Maybe Rey’ll even give treats and pet him if he acts good for her. 

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories…
> 
> [Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035480) \- One-shot. Angsty, romance, cousin-incest, smut ;)
> 
> [Jewelery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776255) \- One-shot. Dark, Robbery, smut. 
> 
> [A String Attached To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375145/chapters/50917576) \- Looong story. Soulmate-AU. 
> 
> [Straight Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639330/chapters/54108079) \- Four-shot. Dark, fucked-up marriage, smut.
> 
> [The Mad Empress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613834/chapters/59461759) \- ABO, Victorian-ish, WIP
> 
> [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622183/chapters/44157640) \- Loooong story. This one is D A R K, kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome, crime-boss!Kylo Ren, you name it! Has it’s own spin-off and a sequel
> 
> [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630401/chapters/64936441) \- ABO, Dark, reversed kidnapping, smut, WIP


End file.
